Let There be Love
by zerokiriyu
Summary: Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart for the 5 billionth time and he acts as if he did not do anything. What will kagome do now?
1. Chapter 1

"I never thought that of all people, you were the one…" kagome said.

It was the 31st of December. Inuyasha was in Kagome's apartment having a fight. Kagome was pissed, frustrated and hurt by him because of that low-life kikyou, the daughter of a filthy-rich man.

Flashback

Inuyasha kissed her neck. His right hand was at the back of her thigh which is like right below the butt. She moaned in pleasure, feeling the warmth of him swarming all over her. He made his way back to her delicious lips and went through World War 3 against both of their tongues. His other hand slipped stealthily into her sleeveless-white blouse, cupping her breasts. She moaned in pleasure again and placed her hand on his neck, bringing him more closer to her than he was before.

"Hey kag's! What're you doing this Saturday night? Kaliyah, Kagome's best friend, asked in glee.

"Nothing much." Kagome replied. "I think I'll go dancing at the bar, have a drink and go back."

She slid her key into the keyhole, unlocked the door and opened the door. She was shocked to see what was before her very own eyes. The room was spotless! Clean and neat- the books were piled neatly into one corner of the room. She took off her 2-length coat and revealed her black tank top with more of her denim jeans that was under her 'billabong' belt. She slipped off her shoes and stretched to the heavens while Kaliyah bounced up and down on her water bed.

Her room mate, Kikyou the bitch and most of all, her worst enemy, was surprisingly no where to be found. She loved to stay at home so she could talk to her 'friends' over the phone and ask yourself she really _does_ have friends. Kagome let it slip out of her mind and opened the bathroom door to wash off her make-up. She opened the door and found the most cherished person in her life, fucking with her mortal enemy.

He was only wearing a pair of denim jeans while the slut was wearing her white see-through blouse and a mini denim skirt. Her blouse was so see-through that you could see her cherry-red nipples clearly. Inuyasha's office-like clothes were lying unbuttoned on the floor behind him while kikyou's red bra was lying on the covered toilet bowl and her floral panties where right below here, hanging down from her ankles while her black-leather jacket (to cover-up the blouse) was on the sink where she was leaning on.

End of e flashback

"That fucking bitch!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha darling, I think I'd better leave. Your girlfriend has got some issues. I'll just be down at the café opposite" Kikyou said as she shot kagome an evil smile.

"Oh fuck up you whore!" Kikyou rolled her eyes off her and went out of the door with a slam behind her.

"How long have you been together?" Kagome asked with her head hanging down to her chest

"Kagome, I was in the bar and I was drink. Then I saw Kikyou and so I invited her to drink with me. After a few chats with a few drinks in between, we…" he went silent from then on and there was a loooooooooooong period of silence. He could hear clearly that she was crying and he could smell the salty scent of her tears that were drizzling down onto her bare feet.

"I said how long you cold-hearted idiot." Kagome repeated and Inuyasha glared at her.

"I think I'd better make a move." Kaliyah announced. She was still sitting on the bed, witnessing the beginning of their fight. Both of them simply ignored her and carried on.

"Do you really tired of me so much _that _you started making out with _her_ in the toilet in MY apartment!" Kagome asked violently, raising her voice.

Inuyasha guffawed and replied harshly "_Your toilet?_ _Your apartment?_ Ha-ha! Don't make me laugh till' I cry. Well, obviously she paid half of the rent. Heck, I think she paid the WHOLE rent since she's so damn rich unlike _you_" he said coldly.

Kagome sniffed it all up and fought back "Excuse me mind you! I pay for the phone bills, electricity bills, water bills, the whole of the rent and more bills that you obviously do not have the brains to know!"

It did not affect Inuyasha what so ever. He just simply defended his courage "I don't believe Kikyou is like that! So.."

THUMP!

He bent down to where Kagome was lying unconsciously on the ground and shrieked "Kagome? I won't fall for that again since you played that prank on me since we new each other! Come on! Get up!" Inuyasha said as he heaved her up. It came to his notice when he could not feel kagome's body having any signs of breathing movements. His eyes went historically wide and placed his fore finger right below her nose to check for the exchanging of gasses taking place. No air. It was then he remembered what happened two years back in front of where Kagome's older brother, Tasuki, worked at.

Flashback of two years ago

It was two years ago that there was a car accident in the papers that involved Kagome's older and the eldest sibling in the family, Tasuki. He was going back home from work. He crossed the rode when suddenly, a speeding car hit him on the legs and he flew 3-meters away from where he was standing. Some random guy from the street witnessed the whole accident and called the ambulance. Somehow, in a snap, the ambulance arrived with two special trained doctors on it- one guy and one girl.

The girl-Kagome, who was a special certified doctor who got her degree from England, used all her knowledge to fight for his life. But in the end, his final words to his sister was "Kagome, if I don't get out here alive, I want you to take care of mummy and daddy for me then, I'll have no regrets for dying."

"No! No! No! Tasuki! Don't die! Try to stay alive! Please don't die!" Kagome pleaded desperately.

Tasuki was the one who made all the money fro their expenses. If he doesn't give money to the parents, they will bash him up into a million pieces before he knows it.

And with that last sentence: "Good-bye, my little-adorable sister", he died.

Now, Kagome is 22 and a certified doctor who went through a special course of medicine in America. After that accident, she almost had a heart attack. She went through depression for 5- whole months and got over it from her counselor. Her mother forced her to live in an apartment with Kikyou, cousins. Kagome was against the idea of that. But why couldn't Kikyou live in her big fancy mansion instead of with her? Moving on, after her depression period, she decided to quit being a doctor.

End of e flashback

As fast his legs could carry him, he carried Kagome to the nearest hospital- Nabuki General hospital.

Inuyasha was pacing about outside the room Kagome was having a check-up on. He was scared that since that incident, she almost had a heart-attack. So maybe she has heart-attack? Asking himslef that question that was worrying him the most, her scratched his head every time he thought really deep into it. Her parents, Kaliyah and the bitch were waiting there impatiently except for the bitch and the folks. They were all sitting on the chairs that were lined up for them outside the room.

Kaliyah stood up from where she was and joined Inuyasha with his pacing and the scratching of hair with a bit of shivering. She kept glancing at her watch and biting her nails. Mr. and Mrs. H. however, were like gangsters. Both of them were the leaders of separate gangs and they love each other so much that they have deep sex (except oral) like almost everyday! Mrs. H. was checking out her manicured nails that she did this morning and Mr. H. was itching to light his cigarette.

The door suddenly opened. Inuyasha and Kaliyah were both anxious of the results while her parents and the bitch dragged themselves out of their seats.

"Kagome, Sigh Well, she has heart problems but it's not that serious because we can cure her with a surgery. Besides that," he scratched his head. "she is down with depression. She hasn't been eating much lately and that was part of the reason why she fainted."

Kaliyah gulped and asked a question that intruded the doctor "is there another reason we must know?"

The doctor died again and flipped through the clipboard that he was hugging to his chest like a teddy bear and fixed his spectacles. He looked at Kaliyah seriously "her heart stopped beating. She is awake now. She told me that she was filled with hatred, scared, shocked and depressingly sad." And turned Inuyasha and shot him a death look.

"What?" he fought. He rose and eyebrow and asked like he was in charge of everything "and how could anyone be so sad that the heart stopped beating!"

Obviously, Inuyasha is not that smart. He did not know what was going on and he did not even understand the doctor.

The doctor heaved a great sigh and glared at him for a while. All his breathe was wasted because of that idiot standing there in his presence. Normally, if he came this close, he would punch him until he flew the other side of the room. And if he touches him, he would die a fatal death.

He turned around and said to the rest "you all can go in now but Inuyasha, I need to talk to you."

The rest entered the room except for the claypot. She handed him a piece of paper by sliding it down his shoulder to his pocket from behind and she had to tip toe just to do that (that is how short she was. Well, Kagome is even taller than her) He breathed heavily and thanked her with a smirk. The claypot giggled all the way until she entered the room that Kagome was in.

The doctor took the folded piece of paper out of his breast pocket and looked at it. He unfolded it and it read with cursive hand writing that was illegible and there were a lot of spelling errors..

_9381-1488_

_Cal mi!_

_An I think yu ar lik extremy hot!_

He crumpled it and threw it on the floor and continued glaring at Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked in ignorance.

"You." He replied in a cold voice. "That girl lying down there is your girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Yes." He lied "Gotta' problem with that? And hey, could you mind your own business and leave us alone! We both had a rough childhood together ya' know! You know, I am still the favourite to mom and dad even though mom is not your biological mom. You see this!" he lifted up a gold chain to his face. "That shows that they love me more than you! They didn't even give you anything! So, anyway, just stay out of my affairs alright!"

Inuyasha lectured the doctor with such confidence that made the doctor silent, giving him his famous cold stare as Inuyasha turned around and walked to the room.

Inuyasha turned around and went into the room with a changed emotion on his face: proud and all to 'I'm sorry! Forgive me!'

_Inuyasha, it's not what father sees in you that made him love you more. Heck he doesn't love you more! He loved us equally. No parent would ever love one more than the other. But if they do, it is just plain heartless. If they knew that they would hate the new creation that is being created in the mother's womb, they would've aborted it. You can show off that gold necklace for all I care. But the only thing that would make a parent proud is how you show their love or them._

He turned around as his hair followed his rhythm. He walked forward to the receptionist and went back to his work. He stopped and turned around. He saw that the door of Kagome's room was enough to see Kagome's face. He saw Inuyasha doing all those hand gestures at her, fingers pointing at her face as he shouted and screamed vaguer words to her.

He walked stealthily to the door, enough to not let anyone know that he was there. His eyes were on Kagome, whose face was turned to him. He saw her mouth these words 'arigato, my ex-partner'. He nodded and closed the door and surprisingly, no one noticed him. They were all watching how Inuyasha scolded her. Her parents did not do anything while Kikyou was holding her cell, waiting for him to call.

Kagome was grateful that her ex-partner was going through life normally unlike herself. He changed so much that she almost did not recognize him. She secretly had a small crush on him until Inuyasha appeared with his red baggy jeans and blue t-shirt. Let's not start the topic on Inuyasha here. Let's focus on the ex-partner! Kagome liked those nerds who wore thick-black frames for their glasses, long hair and fun to hang out with and he was one of them.

_I'll never forget all the good times we had together, Sesshoumaru._


	2. Chapter 2

Sango was walking through the various shops in the shopping mall with her pervertic boyfriend, Miroku. In my opinion, I have no idea why they are in a relationship when Miroku's bad habit is to rub girls' bottoms and asking them to bare child while the girl blushes and giggles like crap. There are times where he is sweet and romantic but others, well… they turn out to be at the edge of breaking when he really had hurt the kind heart of our dear Sango. sniffs

As they were walking through the crowd, Sango spotted a shop where they sell various kinds of shirts, denim, shoes and bags and they were having 40 off of all the stuff they sell there! The shop was not too crowded, not as deserted as the jewelry shop but just normal. So obviously, Sango wanted to go in there. Like who doesn't want to go to a shop where like everything was like almost ½ price! Sango pulled Miroku away from his flirting business and went into the shop. Miroku could not resist so he just wept away and followed her.

Sango took a variety of clothes to the changing room and stuffed everything into the room since the clothes took half of the room. Miroku waited outside, looking everywhere for victims that he could use the 'flirting skills' of his and rub their bottoms.

First outfit: A denim skirt that was up to her mid-thigh and a plain red tank top with a black belt over it (the blouse).

Miroku raised his eyebrow and shook his head restlessly in disagreement until he stopped and continued looking around for his second prey. The first one rejected him with a slap and returning to her shopping business.

"Sango, you totally do not have taste in your clothes. I mean like, this outfit is like so normal now these days. Why can't you wear something that makes you stand out from the crowd?" Miroku suggested in his own words. Sango had always worn these types of clothes and why can't he accept the fact about it? Sango 'hmphed' and marched back into the changing room to change into something more 'youthful'.

Second outfit: a spaghetti white dress that reached the below her knees and untied stripper boots that covered the end of it. There were laces coming down from the two side of the dress that were long enough to reach her ankle.

Sango came out of the room, having a lot of confidence that gathered into her that Miroku will suggest this one. When she came out, Miroku gave a quick glace at her, turned his face around and said "still not there…" Sango was about to cry because of how angry she was at him. How could he say that without properly examining the outfit that she had chose? 'Idiot' she said under her breathe. 'I'll buy this one

Third outfit: "okay, this outfit way off and too revealing. I think I'll change into a different one." Sango said to Miroku from the changing room. Miroku 'tsked' and insisted "no, no, no, no! I wanna see what my beautiful Sango is wearing!

There was a five second pause until Sango broke it "You sure you won't laugh?"

"I pwomeese my dear Sango!" Miroku assured.

The door flew open and there was Sango, standing there fidgeting.about because of how uncomfortable the clothes made her look like.

Miroku's eyes were wide open and drool was streaming out of his mouth.

Sango was wearing a black tube top that only covered her breasts, a mini-denim skirt that only covered her buttocks and the stripper boots that she wore earlier on because she could not be bothered to take them off.

"Shit, Sango, you look horribly fantastic!" Miroku complimented. "Take that one! Take that one!" now he was jumping around like Mexican jumping beans as he pointed at her. "Please Sango!" and now, he was on his knees, begging her to buy it.

"No way Miroku," Sango said. "This skirt is too short and this tube top, why did I even take this one in with me? If I walk around in town with this, people will think I'm a damn stripper dammit!"

Miroku got up from his knees and locked her eyes with his. "Sango," he said, "do something wild for once in your life!" he clenched the side of her milky-white shoulders with his hands and kissed her soft cheeks, then to her neck that was craning for his lips.

"Stop, Miroku." Sango said. He wiggled out of his grasped and looked at him with her hands holding his. "I don't want to do something bad. I'll go in and change to another outfit! Wait here" what a fast way to change her appearance, Miroku thought.

Fourth outfit: jeans and t-shirt. But one thing that was weird: they both liked it.

Miroku had a nose bleed and Sango pulled out a piece of tissue from the packet and helped him wipe it off.

Her jeans were denim and it was extremely tight so you could see the shape of her legs and the shirt was so see-through that you could see her black knickers.

Miroku could not stand the heat anymore. "Sango" he said in a pervertic voice. He pushed Sango into the dressing room with him and he turned it on. **(Lol, on haha)** He closed the door behind him and trapped Sango between the mirror and him.

"Sango, don't where these type of clothes anymore" Miroku pleaded.

Miroku kissed her soft-delicate lips that he always desired when they were alone. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he gradually lifted up her shirt.

* * *

Miroku managed to slip off her tight jeans with the help of the wall that Sango positioned them to be on instead of the mirror because it was cold. His hands gripped every part of her naked flash and he was starting to slip off that irritating black bra and panties.

Sango unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans and dropped them to the ground. Miroku slid his left thigh in between her thighs while the other was leaning against the wall to help him move deeper and deeper into her.

Sango looked the fact that her milky thighs were tangled with his muscular-tanned ones.

Sango slipped her hand stealthily and moved towards his arm and up to his neck, lifting up his shirt and over his shoulders and out it goes!

Miroku's hands were unclipping Sango's bra since he managed to slip off her black-cotton panties. He threw her bra onto the floor and moved his lips to her neck, the chest then sucked her cherry nipples that were hardened when he moved to her chest. Sango groaned in pleasure threw her chest forward and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sango untangled her legs and dropped her legs next to his feet as both of them found each other's lips.

One of Miroku's hands was cupping her breasts as he played with her nipple while the other was teasing her flesh with his fingertips.

Sango's lips went down to Miroku's neck while Miroku's were kissing every bare flesh she revealed to him as he went from one shoulder to another, swirling their tongues as they made their way to their most desired places.

"Sango," Miroku murmured as he kissed her cheek bone. "You will be mine and no one else's" and went back to kissing her lips with his tongue licking her lips to gain entrance into hr mouth. She kindly let him in. His tongue felt all of her teeth as he licked her tongue an d licked the sides of her mouth.

_And you will be mine,_

_forever_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!!!!**

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update this story for like 8 months! The first chapter was updated like April 2006 and now it's like January 2007! Haha! Well, I hope you like the 2nd chapter of the story! I don't really know what to write but I'll get to the end and read all those precious reviews for me XD I'm being too proud of myself. But anyway, thanks for those two reviewers for my first chapter! Eldora and my other fan! Hah!**

-LINE-

5 days later, Kagome was out of the hospital, still feeling depressed, no one came to pick her up- Kaliyah had to work and she was really apologetic from her last visit before Kagome could go out of the hospital saying that she could not pick her up as she had a meeting with her boss about something that was still anonymous to her until she knocked on her boss's door, walk to the chair, sat down and greeted him.

She was packing her stuff when she heard someone knocking on the door and it swung open. The doctor, Sesshoumaru of course, entered the room and greeted her as he closed the door behind him.

He laid his back on the pale blue wall as he slid his hands into his pockets. He observed Kagome packing her stuff as he saw what she wore- a black long-sleeved shirt that was thin enough to see the outline of her sports bra when she bends down and a pair of jeans that wrapped around her perfectly shaped thighs and baggy from the knees and below.

"Why do you wear such clothes that hidden your skin? You don't usually do that when we were partners" Sesshoumaru started.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't concern you for what I'm wearing, and please don't remind me of the time when we were partners" she replied as she continued packing.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I don't mean to offend you or anything," there was a pause and then he started talking again, "So, how're you doing for these past 2 years?"

Kagome was finished with her packing and she zipped up her bag. She twirled around to face Sesshoumaru and answered "I'm fine, thank you. But thanks for being there for me when I was depressed from my brother's death." She made an obvious fake smile, walked to the door and exited the room with Sesshoumaru still in it.

He followed her and walked next to her as his hand were still hiding in his pockets. "So, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, faced him and said "apparently, I would like to rest at home since I can't even make my eyelids close and the beds here aren't that soft you know. But you can call me if you want" and for the first time, she smiled at him.

"Hello, I don't even have your contact, how am I going to contact you?" and he laughed.

"Haha! I think I still have your number. So, I'll see you when I see ya!"

"Alright, good-bye partner. I hope you'll make your decision to be a doctor again and be my partner like what we were once before"

With that, Sesshoumaru went back to his work while Kagome twirled around and started walking. She slowed down and stopped at her tracks. She looked beyond her and saw a bunch of people pushing a man that was lying half-unconscious on the trolley towards the emergency room. She started thinking of them memories when she was once like that too. Especially the last task that she had- her brother.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she thought about him. She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru right behind her and his face were a few inches away from hers.

She jolted back in shock and panted heavily in shock, "oh god you scared me there!"

His eyes narrowed and looked at her as if he had something serious to tell her. "I smelt something salty and the smell grew stronger as I strolled closer to you. Are you alright?" He looked into her eyes and he could see how watery they were. Then, he moved down to her cheeks where he saw one tear that was half way through the journey to drip down onto the floor.

He used cupped his right palm with her left cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "I don't want you to be sad just because of your past. This tear was half-way down to the ground and I don't want it to drop which will mean that you are sad. I believe you are sad since your tears dropped to the ground several times beneath you. So, don't be. I also believe that you are supposed to live life to the full. That's why I became a doctor: to cure my patients so that they can live the life that they are given."

Kagome's eyes looked into his and she did not know that he was actually coming closer to her.

"So, please don't be sad. You're my responsibility to make you happy" and with that, he kissed her soft lips.

Her eyes were wide open in shock, her heart was beating really fast, her bag dropped to the ground and she felt like kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she did what she urged to do: kissing him back. His hands were placed on her waist, feeling the non-fat hips of her. He hugged her by the waist and brought her closer to him.

Her arms could not meet each other from his back anymore so she let them go and placed them onto his neck to make him come closer as she could not reach him anymore.

She broke the kiss and stared up at him. She smiled, took her bag from the floor, swung it onto her shoulder and walked away.

_I'll always love you and I've been waiting for you…_

_Don't worry; you won't be waiting for long_

_I fell in love with your voice when I fist heard it._

_You'll be hearing plenty from now on._

_I was waiting for you._

_I wasn't thinking about you. But I just realized how much I missed you._

_It's okay… all I want to say is: I love you_

_I love you too…_

-LINE-

**Oh my gosh! I finished this in one day! This is so romantic! I know it's kinda' short but well, this came from my heart and I wanted to hear this from this guy I like. Sadly, he has a girlfriend and I wouldn't know if I can get over him. Sadly, I can't. I always thought of him. I tried to like another guy but unfortunately, I couldn't. When I heard that he has a girlfriend, I broke down and cried. I cried myself to sleep and almost cried during science. Why can't I get over him?! I just feel like I want to be close to him. Depressingly, he made a new friend, who happened to be in his Sec2 class, 14years old and started to be fond of her. He broke my heart by going up to her and asked if she could be his girlfriend. He's still hot and sexy after he played basketball when he's all sweaty and stuff.**

**Well, hope that you like my story! And to give you a picture of him, he looks like 'Kurosaki Ichigo' from Bleach. And I am madly in love with Ichigo. For those who know me, you would know how crazy I am about him XD**

** 3 natalie!**


End file.
